1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catheterization system to create dual sutureless anastomoses between two normally separate spaces in the human or animal body, and in particular for such a catheterization system for creating an anastomosis between the pancreatic duct and the small bowel lumen.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are various medical reasons for creating an anastomosis, i.e., an opening or connection between two vessels or between two normally separate spaces within a human or animal body. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/229,970, filed Sep. 19, 2005 and published on Mar. 22, 2007 as Pub. No. US 2007/0066982 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. For example, it may be desirable to create a passage (a fistula) to allow the drainage of fluids from an organ whose normal outlet is blocked or to create a new passage in any organ where the typical anatomy must be resected for disease pathology. One such condition involves the blockage of the pancreatic ducts which requires the creation of a communication between the pancreas and the small intestine. It is standard operating technique to create a sutured anastomosis over an existing tube/stent involving the pancreatic duct and small bowel. This tube is not sutured in place and passes in the enteric tract within a few days.